


Arwen's Will

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Stewards, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3745379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrond learns of Arwen's Betrothal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arwen's Will

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

A/N Thanks to the best beta ever …Nieriel Raina any errors are mine and not hers.

 

 

Arwen's Will

 

 

She pulled the cloak she wore around her more tightly. She hated this part of the journey. Even though her body was not cold, the cruel mountain almost froze her spirit. If she was allowed to choose the course of the trip, they would go south and take the Gap of Rohan. That would add weeks to their travel time, though, and the summons that came from Imladris seemed urgent. She would not mind taking the extra time. Normally, she was eager to complete the ride, to look upon her home once more. But now, she had a suspicion as to why the urgent command had come for her to return.

 

 

She lifted her head. They were coming to the place within the pass that always struck her with bitter cold; the rocks and earth still seemed to cry out with the pain that lingered in this forsaken place. As always, she lowered her head, sought within her the peace she found in Lorien. She knew her father and brothers did not understand her decision to spend most of her time under the golden Mellryn in the land of her grandparents. Each of them looked for healing in their own way. Her brothers hunted and killed Orc with a violence and vengeance that seemed to consume them; her father was immersed in providing aid to the fight against the evil that seemed to ever increase in this land, and she, she found peace in the land of Lothlorien, where the power of her grandmother created a sanctuary which allowed the pain in her heart to ease. While she enjoyed her visits to the place of her birth, after a while, the timeless peace of Lorien called to her, offering relief from the ache that was her family’s constant companion since her mother’s ordeal. The large group her grandparents insisted accompany her were sensitive to her sorrow and pushed forward with haste.

 

 

On the other side of the pass, they met an equally large group sent to greet them from Imladris. After the horror of what happened to her mother and the elves that traveled with her, they no longer took any chances. The rest of the journey passed far too swiftly for Arwen. She was not looking forward to speaking with her father, for there was no doubt he would be displeased with her. During all of her long years she never crossed wills with her father. She both loved and respected him with all of her heart. She grieved not only for the loss of her mother’s presence, but for her father’s pain. Her decision would cause him more pain, but it could not be undone - it would not be undone. Her heart was set; she would have no other, and if she could not have the one her heart had chosen, then she would have no one.

 

 

Her father was waiting for her as she rode through the gates of Imladris. Tall and stern, he did not return her welcoming smile with one of his own. Swiftly, Elrond came forward to help her from her mount. Looking down into her face, he saw the resolve in her eyes, and it only strengthened his own. He would not lose his daughter; he would not leave her behind.

 

 

“You are no doubt weary from your journey and wish to seek the peace of your rooms." It was a statement rather than a question.

 

 

She nodded her agreement; she would not try to evade the conflict that was to come. “When do you wish to meet so we may speak of that which you brought me here to discuss?"

 

 

He did not pretend to misunderstand her meaning. “Come to me in my study tomorrow morning after you break your fast.” And then, because he loved her more than his own life, he stroked her cheek, “I love you, my daughter; I wish to spare you this pain." She started to speak, but he lay a finger on her lips. “Tomorrow will be soon enough,” and he left her to thoughts.

 

 

She found no rest during the night, instead, she sought the stand of white birches where Aragorn first saw her and called her Tinuviel. Although her heart did not yet love him, even then, she recognized her fate. Aragorn was still a youth, and though his gaze held more wisdom than would be expected in a human of his age, he was still untried and raw. He was much changed when she saw him in Lorien. The light of nobility and wisdom shone in his gaze. Then her heart accepted what she had only briefly glimpsed during their first meeting. From that moment on there was no other course for her to follow.

 

 

Now, she stood before her father’s door, and for the first time since her childhood, she dreaded entering his presence. There was no escaping this meeting; she knew this hour would come, all she could do was face it. She pushed open the door and walked forward.

 

 

Her father knew she lingered outside; he was waiting for her, and still, he did not turn to face her.

 

 

“I wish to know when you became so cavalier concerning the customs with which you were raised. I expected to learn of your betrothal when your future husband came to me, as is proper, and asked for your hand. I expected to be present at the betrothal of my only daughter."

 

 

“Would you have come, father? Would you have given us your blessing?"

 

 

He ignored her question. “Not only did you disregard my wishes, you also deceived your grandparents under whose protection you were placed."

 

 

He went too far. “I did not deceive them," she said hotly. “They were told when I felt it was time."

 

 

“After Aragorn left their borders." It was a measure of Elrond's displeasure that he did not use the man's elven name.

 

 

“Father, Grandmother was aware of our intent; you know her gift, and no doubt she knew before I did."

 

 

He turned to her, and it was then she saw the depth of his anger, anger mixed with overwhelming sorrow. “Just because you walk in Luthien’s likeness does not mean you need to share her fate. Set aside this choice, Arwen, it will only bring you pain in the end."

 

 

“The promises have been exchanged, I will not turn back. I have no desire to do so."

 

 

“They were exchanged without the benefit of your family's blessing."

 

 

“I ask once again, father, would you have given it? Would you have prepared a betrothal feast, fetched Gilraen back from her kin in the north? Would you have given us your blessing and rejoiced in our love?"

 

 

For the first time in her memory, she heard him raise his voice. “No!" he roared, “I would not have…I will not. The betrothal will be set aside. I will not allow it."

 

 

“I am long past the time where you may dictate my choices. We may not have exchanged our promises in front of kin, but they were made on the hill of Cerin Amroth with the stars as our witness. I will not yield in this matter."

 

 

He changed his tactics. “I have sent your brothers to find Aragorn and to bring him here, and he will listen to reason."

 

 

Arwen stepped to her father, laying one hand on his arm as she lifted her other to his face and turned it to her. “It is done: it will not be undone. I have made my choice, and it is my choice to make. If you bring Aragorn here and try to dissuade him from this course, I will follow him into the wilds. You will lose me sooner, rather than later, if you continue down this path."

 

 

They looked into each others eyes for a long unending moment, and for the first time in her life, his eyes fell first. She felt his acceptance before he stated it. “Aragorn has a destiny to fulfill; he is the hope of Middle Earth."

 

 

“Do you not see he will fight all the harder to achieve that future now that he has my heart?"

 

 

“All I have worked for since your mother departed these shores was to be able to leave this land in the hands of the descendents of my brother, to see the evil that has plagued it thrown down and utterly destroyed. When that comes to pass, I thought to find peace and release to leave these shores, to join your mother knowing I completed my work here in Middle-earth. Now, I fear the fulfillment of my work will bring my greatest pain."

 

 

“And for that, I am sorry, father, but it cannot be any other way."

 

 

“If I give my blessing, I will do so with the understanding that you will not wed until Aragorn claims his rightful place as King, and Sauron is defeated. The White Tree must flower again in Minas Tirith."

 

 

“You ask a great deal father," she said reproachfully.

 

 

“I am losing even more; my joy will be bittersweet if all this comes to pass, for in its fulfillment, I will forfeit my greatest treasure."

 

 

“I will be with you always; I will live in your heart forever, and at the unmaking of the world, I believe that all of Ilúvatar’s children will be reunited."

 

 

“I pray you are right, daughter." Then, he drew her into his arms and held her as though he would never let go.

 

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
